Dias De Lluvia
by Dark Jasmy
Summary: [SasuSaku]. Como con una simple caricia tu vida da un inmenso giro que jamas esperabas...ella nesecitaba de el, y el...tambien. Cap 7 [Capi 4 y 7 LEMON]
1. Cap 1

**Dias de lluvia**

**- Cap 1 - **  
-----------------------------------------------  
** Una chica caminaba lentamente por el bosque, apesar de las advertencias de que por ahi atacaban mucho, ni siquiera a eso le dio importancia, ya que muy en el alma estaba dolida. Esa noche decidio escapar de su hogar, en su interior no se sentia segura estando con sus padres. Desde hace algun tiempo su vida se volvio un completo infierno.**

**Fue en busca de todos sus amigos para ver si alguno la ayudaba, pero nada, otros estaban fuera de su hogar y otros simplemente estaban demasiado ocupados para atenderla a ella. Hasta que llego a su ultima posiblilidad, la ultima persona que le pediria ayuda.**

- Sasuke-kun - dijo en un susurro

**Se paro en frente de la puerta, dio un largo suspiro, iba a tocar la puerta pero se detuvo.**

- y si el no me ayuda - se dijo a si misma

**Espero varios minutos hasta que al fin se decidio por tocar la puerta.**

**Adentro Sasuke estaba ya por acostarse, pero oyo el sonido de la puerta, de mala gana se encamino para abrirla. Y se sorprendio al ver quien era quien tocaba.**

- ¿que haces aqui? - dijo exigiendo una explicacion

- etto...yo - empezo a jugar con sus dedos y bajo la cabeza - queria pedirte un favor Sasuke-kun

- hmp -

- lo que pasa es que - no sabia ni como empezar - no le puedo decir la verdad, creera que soy mas debil

- y - dijo el joven esperando una respuesta

- podria quedarme...unos dias...en tu casa - lo ultimo lo dijo bien bajito, le estaba dando mucha pena

- ¿que? - estaba sorprendido - y porque no te vas a tu casa

- bueno... lo que pasa es que, mis padres no estan y me da ...algo de miedo quedarme sola - mintio la joven

- y no pudiste ir a molestar a otra persona - dio un bostezo, esta conversacion para el ya se estaba poniendo aburrida

**Ese comentario a la chica le dolio en lo mas profundo de su alma, Sasuke aun seguia siendo el chico frio de hace 4 años.**

- es que ellos no estan - la voz se le estaba cortando, tenia ganas de llorar

**El la miro un rato, algo le removio por dentro y dejo pasar a Sakura a su casa.**

- muchas gracias Sasuke-kun - dijo un poco mas alegre

**El ni siquiera dio las gracias solo se metio en su habitacion y se tiro a la cama y se quedo dormido. Sakura vio a Sasuke, se veia que estaba cansado y mejor era no molestarlo. Fue hasta la sala y se sento en el sillon.**

**En ese momento a fuera empezo a llover con mucha fuerza, haciendo que las ventanas se movieran ligeramente. Unas horas mas tarde Sakura se habia quedado dormida en el sillon, estaba acostada en el, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos, y parte de su cabello tapando su rostro.**

**Sasuke en su habitacion se habia despertado por la fuerte lluvia, vio que eran las 3 de la mañana, se levanto de la cama para ir a buscar un vaso de agua, el joven no noto que Sakura estaba recostada sobre el sillon, pero si se dio cuenta cuando venia de vuelta. La miro unos momentos, quedando enbobado con la pose que se encontraba, movio su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, entro de nuevo en su habitacion, y en un ropero empezo a buscar frazadas, fue hacia donde estaba Sakura y la arropo, pero cuando lo hacia noto que tenia un moreton cerca de su cuello, se veia bastante feo, y ademas parecia que hubiece sido resiente. Toco muy suave el moreton para no despertarla. Sasuke tomo los mechones de la chica y los puso detras de la oreja, quedo un tanto sorprendido, el rostro de ella mostraba algunas marcas de lagrimas.**

**- a estado llorando - se dijo a si mismo**

**Acaricio el rostro de ella, sintiendo la suavidad. Pero se aparto al ver lo que estaba haciendo. Camino nuevamente a su habitacion con un solo pensamientos en su mente "quizas...despues de todo no sea una molestia"**

**Mientras que Sakura en su rostro habia formado una bella sonrisa.**

**Continuara...**  
-----------------------------------------------  
**Mi primer fics de Naruto, o.O q les parecio. u.u corto, lo sep. pero este es solo el comienzo , mas adelante se pondra mas bueno. Primero que nada les explicare un poco la idea del fics. Sakura se escapo de su casa por los constantes golpes que resivia de su padre, ella se queda calla y no le cuenta nada a sus amigos. Buuuueeee espero q hayan entendio un poco la idea del fics n.n.**

**OJO, mas adelante esto contendra LEMON , asi es que espere nu mas.**

**Nus vemos, xauuuus.**

**"Solo quiero que seas tu"**

**Dark Jasmy --- Una lok fugitiva. **


	2. Cap 2

**Dias De Lluvia  
**

**- Cap 2 -  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ya habia amanecido, y Sakura de a poco fue abriendo los ojos, se levanto y froto los ojos. No fue un sueño, en verdad se encontraba en la casa de Sasuke, ella sonrio para sus adentro**.

- donde estara - Sakura emepzo a buscar a el joven, pero no lo vio en ningun lado - quizas se fue a entrenar

**A Sakura se le ocurrio la idea de esperar a Sasuke con una gran comida, fue a la cocina y se dispuso a sacar todo lo que encontraba.**

- esta comida le encantara - dijo mientras echaba unas verduras a una olla

**Despues de unos minutos la comida estaba ya preparada, pero no habia rastros de el. Sakura sintio tristeza, se esmero mucho en hacer la comida. A paso lento fue hacia la habitacion del joven, haber si asi se distraia. Entro en ella, la habitacion no era muy llamativa, solo habia una cama pegada a la pared, al lado un estante con libros, y mas alla un ropero.**

- que interesante, se nota que tiene un buen gusto - dijo sarcasticamente viendo toda la habitacion

**Tambien vio que la cama no estaba echa, asi que ella misma se dispuso hacerla. Ya habiendo terminado se sento en ella, pero de inmediato le bajo un ataque de sueño, no tuvo mas remedio que acostarse en la cama de su gran amor.**

**Como a las 8 de la noche llego Sasuke algo cansado. Todas las luces de su casa estaban apagadas.**

- quizas ella ya se fue - dijo refiriendose a Sakura

**Pero se sorprendio que arriba de la mesa, habia un plato de comida, cubierto claro. No le dio mucha importancia y se fue a su habitacion. Cuando prendio la luz, quedo en shock a ver a Sakura durmiendo placidamente en su cama.**

- a si que todavia no se ha ido - se dijo a si mismo

**La iba a despertar para decirle que saliera de su cama de inmediato, el tenia sueño y estaba cansado, pero al acercarse a ella, la vio muy acurrucada a si misma, y susurraba cosas incoherentes, el iba a poner una mano en el hombro de ella para despertarla, pero cuando ya estaba por hacerlo Sakura empezo a llorar en sueños, rapidamente el retiro su mano.**

- que le sucede ahora - se dijo el joven

**Con sumo cuidado salio de su habitacion, que mas da, tenia que dormir en el sillon, apesar de que estuviera con sueño y cansado, por esta unica vez dejaria que ella durmiera en su cama.**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Al dia siguiente...**

**El reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana, Sakura se sobresalto al ver esa hora en el reloj, habia estado durmiendo por horas.**

- y Sasuke-kun - se levanto de la cama y fue casi corriendo a la sala

**Y hay lo vio, durmiendo como un aneglito en el sillon.**

- pobre, u.u durmiendo en un sillon incomodo, y yo tan bruta durmiendo en su cama - susurro Sakura

**Fijo su vista en la mesa, aun estaba la comida intacta, nuevamente se entristecio, Sasuke ni siquiera habia provado su comida, la tomo y sin mas la hecho al tarro de basura. Miro a Sasuke y se limpio las lagrimas que corrian por su rostro. Tomo su chaqueta y salio sin hacer ruido de la casa de el.**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Pasaron como unas 5 horas de que Sakura habia salio de la casa de Sasuke. El se levanto al sentir la claridad de la sala, el sol se filtraba por las cortinas. Fue a ver si ella habia salido por fin de su cama, pero no la vio, no estaba por ningun lado, tambien vio que la comida que Sakura habia preparado ya no estaba. El hizo una mueca de fastido.**

**Al rato despues Sakura llego a la casa de Sasuke, abrio la puerta con las llaves de Sasuke, las habia tomado antes de salir.**

- hola Sasuke-kun - dijo al ver al joven sentado viendo tv

- hpm **-**

**Ella se quedo parada en la entrada de la puerta sin hacer nada.** **Un silencio incomodo rondaba en todo el lugar.**

**-** tienes hambre Sasuke-kun - pregunto Sakura, ya esta arta del silencio

- no - respondio de forma seca

**Ella movia ligeramente sus dedos.**

- Sasuke-kun , yo...queria agradecerte por dejar que me quede en tu casa - se sonrojo

- como digas - estaba tan concentrado viendo la tv que no prestaba atencion a nada mas

**inner Sakura: shannaro ojala se queme la tele y Sasuke preste mas atencioooon**

**Sakura camino a paso lento hacia donde estaba Sasuke, se sento lo mas alejado posible.**

**- Sakura, te tengo que hacer una pregunta - hablo Sasuke**

**inner Sakura: O.O que no sea lo que estoy pensando Shannaro**

**- como te hiciste ese moreton en el cuello - pregunto mirandola fijamente**

**Sakura se sorprendio, Sasuke era un gran observado, pero ahora que le decia, claro estaba que no queria decirle la verdad, si se la decia solo sentiria lastima por ella. Rapidamente se llevo una mano a donde se encontraba el moreton.**

- solo...me pege - dijo bajando la mirada

- sabes... - dijo - no te creo - miro hacia otro lado - acaso alguien esta haciendo daño - dijo con un poco de preocupacion en su voz

**Ella se quedo callada un momento.**

- no, como crees, Sasuke-kun, yo solo me pege - dijo tratando de no sonar triste

**El se levanto del sillon.**

- aun...no te creo - fue hacia el baño a darse una ducha haber si asi se le despejaba un poco la mente.

- perdoname Sasuke-kun, pero no puedo...decirtelo - susurro casi con tristeza

**Despues del baño Sasuke se vistio y se tiro a la cama a descansar un poco, pero como el baño lo relajo tanto sus ojos se fueron cerrando de a poco, cayendo en un profundo sueño.**

**Sakura aun seguia sentada en la sala, pensaba si decirle o no todo a Sasuke, todo esto le producia un dolor de cabeza. Sin ganas se levanto del sillon y por incercia propia fue hacia la habitacion de Sasuke.**

**Cuando entro lo vio de espaldas acostado, se acerco a el y se arrodillo a su lado. Sasuke sintio a Sakura a su lado, pero aun asi no abrio los ojos.**

- despues de todo...muchas gracias Sasuke -

**Luego de esto le dio un tierno y corto beso a Sasuke en la boca, pero para el fue una eternidad.**

**Sakura salio de la habitacion dejando a Sasuke descansar, pero habiendo salido la chica, el dio un salto y se sento de golpe en la cama.**

- me...be...beso - ni siquiera pudo articular palabra, Sakura lo habia dejado en shock - otra vez -.

**Continuara... **  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Corto, fome, perdon, u.u pero el maldito calor me desconcentraaaaaaaa ¬¬.**

**Bien u.u en este capi, se la pasaron puro durmiendo, llorando, descansando, O:O y un besoooo.**

**wou, n.n pronto vendra el LEMON, nu se preocupen, ademas para ello le pedire ayudis a mi amiwa Kokeshi, ¬¬ ella es una esperta en ese tema XD**

**Muchas gracias x sus reviews, se los agradesco de todo corazon.**

**Bueno eso es todo, xauuus, nus vemos, cuidense.**

**Dark Jasmy --- El pecado en persona XD **


	3. Cap 3

**Dias De Lluvia**

**- Cap 3 -**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Sasuke aun permanecia con una mano en la boca, todavia no asimilaba que Sakura lo habia besado.**

- y ahora que hago - se preguntaba constatemente a si mismo

**Se sento en la cama, aun decidia si salir o no de ese lugar.**

**Mientras tanto Sakura tambien asimilaba lo que habia hecho¿porque beso a Sasuke?**

- se veia muy lindo dormido - se sonrojo - ojala no lo sepa nunca o si no me moriria de verguenza.

**Habitacion de Sasuke**

- bien - se paro de golpe - hare como que nada paso - tomo la manilla de la puerta y la abrio

**Sakura se sobresalto al sentir a Sasuke, se dio la vuelta despacio.**

- que bueno que despiertas Sasuke-kun - sonrio - ¿dormiste bien?

- ehh - al ver la sonrisa de la joven no supo ni que decir

- Sasuke-kun, estas bien -

- si, claro - trato de no mostrar su rostro que posiblemente estaria completamente rojo

- eh, Sasuke-kun¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer? - le pregunto, aunque sucediera lo mismo que ayer

**Sasuke la miro un rato, ella estaba con la cabeza agachada, quizas todavia estaba triste porque el no se comio la comida que le preparo**

- como quieras - saco una lata de soda del refrigerador y se sento a ver un rato la tv

**Sakura entro en la cocina y se dispuso a sacar alimentos de todos lados, esta vez se esforzaria mas por complacer a su Sasuke-kun **  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- Naruto, dedos de mantequilla que hiciste - grito Iruka al ver el desastre que habia hecho

- lo siento Iruka-sensei, el jarron se me resfalo - dijo Naruto

- u.u ahora que le diremos al terrateniente, demonios, ¬¬ porque te encomendaron esta mision a ti, ò.ó y porque tuve que ir yo - se lamentaba

- vamos Iruka-sensei, algo le inventaremos al terrateniente n.n - dijo Naruto

- ire por una escoba para que tu ¬¬ barras este desastre -

**Naruto se agacho a recojer los pedazos. Pero el muy bruto se pincho un dedo**

- hayyyy, me duele, me duele -

**En ese instante Hinata caminaba por ahi, al escuchar a Naruto lloriquear como un bebe se fue a ver que pasaba.**

- Naruto-kun, te sucede algo - pregunto algo sonrojada

- eh, Hinata, que haces aqui - pregunto olvidandose un momento del pinchazo

- ehh, yo, paseaba - sonrio - tu dedo esta sangrando - dijo apuntando el dedito sangrante

- ah, si, ya me acorde, me duele hayyyyy -

**Hinata agarro una pequeña venda que tenia guardada y se acerco a Naruto, y empezo a vendarle el dedo suavemente.**

- listo Naruto-kun - otra vez estaba sonrojda

- eh - se miro el dedo, y ya no sangraba - muchas gracias Hinata

- esta bien - se sonrojo aun mas al ver que Naruto le sonreia

**Oculto estaba Iruka sonriendo con malicia.**

- como me divertire con estos dos -  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**La comida ya estaba servida, los dos comian en silencio, y asi continuo hasta que Sasuke termino de comer, se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la puerta.**

- ire a entrenar - dicho esto salio de su casa

**Sakura se quedo alli sola, con la mirada puesta en su plato.**

- muchas gracias Sakura, tu comida estaba muy buena, ¬¬, si claro sueña Sakura el jamas diria eso -  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Sasuke caminaba a paso lento por el bosque, hasta que Tsunade lo detuvo.**

- hey Sasuke¿has visto a Sakura? - pregunto

- ¿nani?, y porque me preguntas eso -

- es que ya pregunte en varios lados y nadie la ha visto, y bueno sus padres estan preocupados porque se escapo de su casa - dijo

- se escapo - susurro

- ¿dijista algo? -

- no moletes - empezo a caminar nuevamente para poder entrenar

- que chico mas raro u.u - dijo Tsunada, bueno, buscare en otro lado -  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- asi que se escapo, pero, porque me mintio - golpeo con fuerza un arbol - demonios, no logro concentrarme

**Ya habia entrenado por varias horas y el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, mejor era regresar a su casa, ademas tenia unas cosas que hablar con Sakura..**

**Mientras que Sakura estaba muy aburrida, en todo el dia habia estado sola sin hacer nada. Se sento un rato en el sillon que se encontraba frente a la tv, ahi esperaria hasta que Sasuke llegara. La puerta se abrio de golpe y se cerro de igual manera, Sakura se asusto un poco, pero se relajo al ver que solo era Sasuke, se levanto del sillon y se puso en frente a Sasuke.**

- Sasuke-kun, que bueno que llegaste¿como te fue en tu entrenamiento? - pregunto con una sonrisa

- porque mentiste Sakura - pregunto Sasuke evadiendo la pregunta que le habia hecho ella

- a...que te refies...Sasuke-kun - iba retrocediendo, ya que Sasuke se iba acercando mucho a ella

- responde - grito, puso ambas manos al lado de la cabeza de Sakura para que no se escapara, Sakura se encontraba entre la pared y el cuerpo de Sasuke

- que...quieres decir - estaba muy nerviosa

- me mentiste - grito nuevamente - Tsunade me dijo que te escapaste de tu casa y no era verdad que tus padres estaban de viaje

- yo...yo - bajo la cabeza

- ¿que sucede Sakura, porque mientes de esa manera, que sucede? - ahora hablaba un poco mas calmado

- si...yo me fui de mi casa...ya...no soportaba a mis padres -

- ¿nani?, y porque razon - quito las manos de la pared

- por...por - ya no pudo decir mas, las lagrimas ya caian de sus ojos nuevamente

- ¿Sakura? -

**Y ahi estaban los dos parados, sin saber que hacer, Sakura lloraba mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, y Sasuke nunca habia visto a una persona tan vulnerable llorar en frente de el. Con un brazo atrajo el cuerpo de Sakura a su pecho y la abrazo, por su parte la joven no sabia que hacer, en ese momento dejo de llorar. Sasuke la abrazaba con mucha ternura, como queriendo calmar todo lo que sentia en ese momento, ella de igual manera correspondio el abrazo pasando sus manos por la espalda de el. Se mantuvieron asi por varios minutos, hasta que ella se separo lentamente de el.**

- Sasuke-kun...yo - pero el no la dejo continuar, puso un dedo sobre los labios de ella, y con la misma mano le acaricio la mejilla

- ya no digas mas - se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella.

**Los labios de ambos se empezaron a rozar muy suave, al final ambos labios estaban unidos, ambos encajaban perfectamente en la boca del otro, el beso era muy tierno y lleno de dulzura, ambos se habian reservado para este beso que posiblemente jamas terminaria.**

**Continuara... **  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Holiiissss, n.n que les parecio el capi, O.O buau por fin un beso en que ambos corresponden .**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus r/r, me hacen muy happy T.T**

**Y nu se preocupen en el proximo capi vendra el ansiado LEMON, jijiji no lo he hecho aun, porque ahi que darle tiempo al tiempo, ademas Kokeshi, mi amiwa me va a ayudar en ese capi, ella es una experta en eso O.O, y bueno ella esta de vacaciones, pero va a llegar muy pronto y cuando llegue me va a escribir el LEMON.**

**Bueno eso es todo, nus vemos, cuidense Kiss**

**Matta ne para todos.**

**Dark Jasmy ----- Lok en accion **


	4. Cap 4

**Dias De Lluvia  
**

**- Cap 4 -**

**Advertencias: este capi contiene LEMON, si no te gusta este tipo de genero, es mejor que te salgas, n.n antes de echarle la culpa a la autora y su ayudante por causarte algun trauma u.u. Bien este LEMON esta echo por Kokeshi una gran experta - segun ella - en eso XD. **  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Los dos seguian con ese beso tierno. Sasuke por su parte tenia puesta una mano en la cintura de Sakura y la otra se paseaba por su espalda, tocando los cabellos de ella. Mientras que ella habia rodeado con ambas brazos el cuello de Sasuke.**

**Ambos cuerpos querian lo mismo, inconsientemente sus pies se empezaron a mover hacia la habitacion de el. Estando adentro el beso paso de tierno a lleno de placer por partes de ambos, ya no querian mas que un simple beso, querian llegar mas alla.**

**Sasuke se separo lentamente de ella, juntaros sus frentes, ambos con los ojos cerrados y la respiracion del otro cerca del otro hacian que se sintieran miles de sensaciones nunca sentidas.**

**El se acerco nuevamente a ella y le dio otro beso, se abrazaron mutuamente, fueron retrocediendo hasta toparse con la cama, el la deposito suavemente sobre ella, Sakura miro a Sasuke a los ojos, la mirada de el mostraba tranquilidad, dandole a saber que todo iba a estar bien, se puso sobre ella tratando de no cargar todo su peso sobre ella. El se apoyaba en sus rodillas, y sus manos ambas puestas sobre la cintura de ella, como queriendo buscar mas contacto. Mientras que Sakura tenia puesta una mano en la mejilla izquierda de y la otra jugaba con los cabellos alborotados de el.**

_Hoy es tu primera vez y estás esperando algo especial  
sentir que el roce de mi piel te haga volar  
sentir tus labios juntos con los míos  
hasta el amanecer  
llenar tu espalda de rocío  
amarnos bien._

**Los besos de el fueron bajando por el cuello de la joven, mientras que ella daba leves suspiros por el roce de los labios de Sasuke con su cuello, la mano derecha de el fue introduciendose en la blusa de ella causandole pequeños escalofrios, el subio de nuevo a sus labios dejando una beso depositado en la comisura de este, le acaricio la mejilla, dandole a entender que todo iba a estar bien.**

_Hoy no es mi primera vez  
pero te juro que me siento igual  
me tiembla el cuerpo y como vez  
no puedo ni habl_ar.

**Las manos de el quitaron por completo la blusa de ella, dejandola solo con el brasier, el cuerpo de Sakura empezo a temblar, al igual que el, era la primera vez que la veia asi, y las sensaciones se sintieron nuevamente en ambos. _"si no quieres que continue, me detendre"_ dijo al oido de Sakura, "_no, esta bien, continua"_ le contesto en un susurro.**

_Y te prometo que será bonito tan sólo abrázame  
que cuerpo a cuerpo con un grito  
te quiero tener._

**Sasuke ya estaba sin camisa, ella se habia encargado de sacarsela, el joven paso una mano por la espalda de Sakura, desabrochando el brasier y empezandolo a sacar lentamente, Sakura se avergonzo un poco al ver que Sasuke la miraba de esa manera, pero le relajo al sentir que el le acariciaba la mejilla con infinita ternura. Otro beso nacio entre ambos, pero luego Sasuke fue bajando su recorrido besando su cuello, teniendo mucho cuidado en el lado que tenia el maldito moreton, le dio un suave beso y fue bajando mas, hasta llegar a sus pechos, le dedico tiempo a cada uno, mientras un era besado, el otro era levemente maseajado por una mano de el, besaba y succionaba hasta el cansanicio, provocando gemidos y suspiros en la joven, ahora fue bajando besando el vientre de ella.**

_Si quieres amar yo te lo enseñaré  
cierra bien los ojos  
yo te guiaré  
entre lo real y absurdo  
yo apareceré  
desnudándote del miedo y de la timidez._

**Subio nuevamente a los labios de ella besandolos con mucho freneci, se separo un momento de ella y la miro a los ojos, Sakura estiro un mano para sacarle la cinta que llevaba atada a su frente, "sin ella te vez mucho mejor", le susurro para luego sonreir, "lo mismo digo", tambien le saco la cinta de su cabello. Nuavemente se besaron, esto era como una dogra de la que ambos dependian para sobrevivir. Una mano de el fue acariciando la pierna de ella, hasta posarse en un muslo, lo acaricio con la llema de los dedos, y la joven no pudo mas que hacer que suspirar ante el contacto. Sasuke sonrio con satisfacion, asi que fue quitandole la falda, asi ella quedo solo con la parte de abajo de su ropa interior.**

_Si quieres amar yo te lo enseñaré  
cierra bien los ojos  
déjate caer  
con los brazos bien abiertos  
yo te esperaré  
como un príncipe de cuentos  
te rescataré._

**La conteplo unos instantes, Sakura tenia una bella figura, el habia sido muy ciego al no fijarse antes en ella. Ahora era el turno de ella de tomar la iniciativa, se puso encima de Sasuke dandole besos en la boca, cuello y torso, el la tomo de la cadera y nuevamente quedo debajo de el, una mano traviesa se aventuro a bajar el cierre del pantalon de el, asi ambos estan en igualdad de condiciones, solo se encontraban con una prenda que los separaba de lago que los dos sabian que querian.**

_Sé que la primera vez es algo que siempre guardarás  
que si algo sale mal o bien  
ya no hay marcha atrás._

**Sasuke fue quitandole la ultima prenda que le quedaba a Sakura, ahora si estaba desnuda ante el, ella hizo lo mismo y le saco los boxers, ahora si nada los separaba de estar juntos, Sasuke le acaricio la mejilla y ella sonrio. Fue prenetrandola suavemente, no queria hacerle daño, Sakura se aferro a el, este nuevo cuerpo dentro de ella era algo incomodo, ya que era la primera vez que lo sentia, Sasuke se enterro en el cuello de ella, se quedo quieto hasta que ella le dijiera que continuara.  
**

_Y te prometo que será bonito  
tan sólo abrázame  
que cuerpo a cuerpo con un grito  
te quiero tener._

**Habiendose acostumbrado, Sasuke empezo a moverse mas rapido, los dos ahogaban gritos desesperados en la boca del otro, en la habitacion solo se escuchaban gemidos y suspiros de placer, Sakura y Sasuke estaban disfrutando mucho el momento, queriendo que esta hermosa sensacion no acabara jamas.**

_Si quieres amar yo te lo enseñaré  
cierra bien los ojos  
yo te guiaré  
entre lo real y absurdo  
yo apareceré  
desnudándote del miedo y de la timidez._

**Juntos llegaron al extasis, Sasuke callo agotado sobre el pecho de ella, la abrazo para que el contacto no termira, ella le acariciaba esos cabellos que tanto le gustaban. Despues de un momento Sasuke se echo a un lado de ella, tomo una sabana y cubrio los cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, un eterno sudor de placer que habian vivido. Sakura se rescosto sobre el pecho de Sasuke sintio el corazon de el latir con mucha fuerza, seguro que el de ella latia de igual manera. Sasuke acaricio la espalda de ella, la aferro mas a su cuerpo**

_Si quieres amar yo te lo enseñaré  
cierra bien los ojos  
déjate caer  
con los brazos bien abiertos  
yo te esperaré  
como un príncipe de cuentos  
te rescataré._

- Sasuke...- dijo en un suspiro antes de caer rendida al sueño.

**Sasuke le beso la frente, y luego tambien se fue quedando dormido, no sabia exactamente cuanto habia pasado de aquel primer beso entre ambos, pero para el se le hizo una eternidad, fue lo mejor que jamas pudo haber sentido.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Al dia siguiente...**

**Sasuke abrio de a pocos los ojos, se iba a levantar, pero sentio un peso en su pecho, enfoco la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, recordo la noche anterior, fue la mejor para el. Aparto a Sakura y con mucho cuidado de no despertarla se levanto, no sin antes de derle un pequeño beso en los labios y acobijarla mas. Temia dejarla sola, pero tenia que salir a entrenar, luego tendria toda la tarde para disfrutar esta nueva sensacion con ella.**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Sakura abrio los ojos, se levanto de golpe al sentir un vacio al lado de ella. Tomo del ropero de Sasuke una camisa que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, se puso la ropa interior de abajo y salio a ver si Sasuke esta afuera, pero nada, ni rastros habia de el.**

- seguro estara entrenando - fue hacia la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua

**Al rato despues Sasuke llego de su arduo entrenamiento, Sakura estaba recostada en el sillon, en una pose que hizo sonrojar a Sasuke. Ella giro la cabeza al sentir que alguien la miraba.**

- Sasuke-kun, que bueno que estas aqui - dijo con una sonrisa

**Ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo. Al principio le costo un poco corresponder el abrazo, pero al final de igual manera lo hizo.**

- que haces vestida asi - le pregunto Sasuke al odio, causando un escalofrio en la joven

- es que...no tengo mas ropa, y esto fue lo unico que encontre - lo miro a los ojos - acaso te molesta

- no, no es eso - camino hacia su habitacion y le trajo a Sakura una bolsa que adentro contenia ropa femenina - esto era de mi madre, pontelo

- eh, pero Sasuke-kun no te molesta que use algo de tu madre - le preunto timidamente

- claro que no, usala - le puso la bolsa en las manos, se encamino asi la cocina y desde alli le hablo - juro que si alguien te ve con esa camisa, lo mato

**Sakura sonrio, a veces Sasuke podia ser muy tierno y protector a la vez. Obedecio al joven y fue hacia la habitacion de el, se quito la camisa y empezo a ponerse la ropa que pertenecio a la madre de Sasuke. Consistia en una falda negra que le llegaba mas o menos arriba de la rodilla y una blusa de tirantes blanca, de seguro esto lo uso cuando era joven, se puso la cinta en el cabeza y fue a donde estaba Sasuke.**

- como me queda - le pregunto sonrojada

**Sasuke casi se atraganta con el vaso de agua, se acerco a ella y se puso de frente a ella, se acerco a su oido.**

- te queda perfecto - susurro

**Sakura se sonrojo aun mas y se dio la vuelta quedando de espalda a Sasuke.**

- pero que cosas dices - se agarro la cara con ambas manos - haces que me sonroje

- vaya no sabia que causaba ese efecto en ti - la abrazo por atras

**Ahora si Sakura se sorprendio, Sasuke estaba actuando muy extraño con ella, se separo de el y lo miro.**

- estas seguro que eres tu Sasuke-kun, te estas comportando muy extraño -

- claro que soy yo, acaso no puedo ser asi -

- este... - empezo a jugar con sus dedos

- ven - la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a a fuera de la casa de el. Le saco la cinta del cabello de Sakura y se la puso en los ojos.

- ¿que haces? - pregunto sorprendida

- es una sorpresa - la tomo en brazos y empezo a saltar de arbol en arbol con Sakura en brazos, mientras que ella se aferro al cuello de el y aspira el aroma de el que tanto le gustaba.

**Continuara...**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**O.O bien, digan ahora como quedo.**

**Kokeshi: espero que el LEMON les haya gustado , puse lo mejor de mi. espero que les haya gustado ya que mas adelante pondre otro LEMON un poco msa fuerte, XD no ni tanto, este a mi parecer fue algo suave.  
**

**Jasmy: asi es . Bien para terminar, mxas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen heppy n.n. Y les digo algo, en el sgte capi Sakura le cuenta todita la verdad a Sasuke de porque se escapo de casa.**

**Ahora si para terminar ¬¬ le agregamos esta bella cancion llamada Si quieres amar, cuando la escuchamos se nos prendio la ampolleta y decidimos ponerla aqui, les recomiendo que la bajen, pero en la version que la canta Leandro ya que es mas romantica.  
**

**Nus vemos cuidense, xauuuuus. Kiisss  
**

**Dark Jasmy ----- ¿Quien soy yo o.O? **


	5. Cap 5

**Dias De Lluvia  
**

**- Cap 5 -**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Sasuke aun llevaba a Sakura en brazos, iba saltando de rama en rama, iba bastante rato asi, de seguro la sorpresa especial estaba muy lejos.**

_"se siente muy bien estar cerce de ti, Sasuke-kun"_se decia mentalmente Sakura. Se aferro mas a Sasuke para asi sentir mas su aroma

- ya llegamos - Sasuke puso los pies de la chica en el suelo, pero aun tenia una de sus manos en la espalda de ella

- puedo quitarme esto de los ojos - pregunto dulcemente

- si, si puedes - nuevamente la tomo en brazos

**El lugar era un bello lago de agua cristalina, rodeado de hermosas plantas y mariposas muy bellas, al final de ese lago caia una cascada, que hacia que al final de esta formara un vaporoso humo.**

- es...hermoso - dijo Sakura 

- eso no es todo - la tomo de nuevo en brazos

**Ahora iba saltando de roca en roca, atravezo la cascada mojando a ambos.**

**Al interior de la cueva se podia reflejar la cascada, haciendola muy luminosa, Sakura quedo muy impresionada.**

- te gusta - pregunto Sasuke que aun la tenia en brazos

**Sakura no contesto se quedo mirando a Sasuke, se veia bastante bien con el pelo mojado, empezo a recordar lo de anoche, eso hizo que se sonrojara. Sasuke igual noto algo de calor en sus mejillas que bajo rapido a Sakura y le dio la espalda.**

- sucede algo - pregunto Sakura al notar la acitud del joven

- tenemos una conversacion pendiente, recuerda - contesto

**Sakura agacho la cabeza y se fue acercando a Sasuke hasta apoyar su cabeza en la espalda de el y rodear su torso con ambos brazos.**

- solo dimelo - pido casi rogandole que le dijera**  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- Hinata, no era necesario que me acompañaras - dijo Naruto

**Hinata lo estaba ayudando a cargar el costo jarron.**

- yo...queria hacerlo...Naruto-kun - dijo mientras un tinte rosado aparecia en sus mejillas

- gracias Hinata - sonrio el joven rubio  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- yo...me escape de mi casa...porque - dio un suspiro - mis padres...han cambiado mucho

**Sasuke escuchaba atentamente lo que decia Sakura.**

- ellos...especialmente mi padre...me - quizo seguir continuando pero las lagrimsa que caian suave por sus mejillas se lo impidieron.

**Sasuke se dio la vuelta y la miro a los ojos.**

- ellos te hicieron todo esto - pregunto

**En respuesta Sakura agacho la cabeza y la movio lijeramente de arriba hacia abajo. Sasuke apreto sus puños y sin pensarlo abrazo a Sakura.**

- ese maldito, Sakura - le acaricio el cabello - dejame protegerte, si estas conmigo nada te pasara

**Eso si que le sorprendio a Sakura¿desde cuando el era tan cariñoso con ella?, pero no quizo averiguar el porque, en respuesta abrazo mas a Sasuke y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.**

- claro Sasuke-kun, es lo que mas me gustaria que hicieras - sonrio

**Sasuke nuevamente se sonrojo. Cerro los ojos.**

- pero una cosa antes, deberias dejar de usar el kun para llamarme, han pasado muchas cosas entres nosotros para que me sigas llamando asi -

**Ahora si que Sakura parecia un tomante maduro, Sasuke la hacia sonrojar facilmente con sus palabras.**

- claro Sasuke -

**El se fue acercando a ella nuevamente, formando un beso en el que ambos ponian de su parte.**

- muchas gracias Sasuke - dijo al separar sus labios de el

**El le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo con mas fuerza.**

- Sasuke...¿como encontraste este lugar? - pregunto mirando la cascada

- fue en uno de mis entrenamientos, pense que te gustaria venir aqui -

- y estuviste en lo correcto, me gusta mucho -

- tienes hambre - pregunto Sasuke

- si, algo -

**Se separo de ella y le ofrecio su mano.**

- ven -

**Ella le tomo la mano y juntos salieron de la cascada, saltaron las rocas y fueron hasta la orilla del lago. Sakura se quedo sentada en la orilla mientras que Sasuke atrapaba algunos peces, el hizo una pequeña fogata y cocio los pescados, mientras comian las miradas no faltaron. Cuando terminaron de comer, se sentaron a mirar el lugar, Sakura apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, mientras que el la tenia rodeada con un brazo.**

- te quieres bañar - pregunto repente Sasuke

- me gustaria pero no ando con la ropa apropiada

**Sasuke se paro y se quito la polera, zapatos y la cinta de su cabeza, Sakura se sonrojo nuevamente al verlo asi.**

- puedes bañarte en ropa interior - propuso con una sonrisa picara

- ¿nani?, pero -

**Sakura puso de pie.**

- pero puedes volvearte - dijo Sakura

- para que, si ya te he visto desnuda - dijo con tal naturalidad

- es que...no me acostumbro facilmente, porfavor Sasuke - pidio con una miradita

**El suspiro**

- esta bien, te esperare en el agua - Sasuke se metio en el agua dandole la espalda a Sakura.

**Luego de asegurarse de que el no viera, se empezo a quitar la polera, falda y zapatos, ademas de la cinta, asi quedo en ropa interior. Se fue metiendo en el agua, ya llegando hasta donde estaba Sasuke lo abrazo por la espalda.**

**Y asi empezaron a jugar como niños pequeños, donde los "juegos" incluian besos, abrazos, caricias, rozes y un monton de cosas que solo ellos entendian.**

**Al final de la tarde salieron del agua, Sasuke salio primero y tuvo que darle vuelta la espalda a Sakura para que se cambiara. **  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**No habia prisa por llegar a la casa de Sasuke, iban caminando lentamente agarrados de la mano.**

- Sasuke, nuevamente gracias por todo - dijo abrazandolo

- no tienes nada que agradecer - se fue acercando a ella para besarla nuevamente.

**Definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha se estaba haciendo adicto a los labios de Sakura **

**Continuara... **  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Nyyaaaa , que les parecio, jijijiji, u.u bien admito q este capi no es uno de los mejores, pero nu se preocupen mas adelante viene lo mejor, n.n ademas del proximo LEMON que lo escribira Kokeshi, aun no esta decidio en que capitulo ira, pero si esten seguros de que habra.**

**ENCUESTA¿quieren que Naruto tenga algun romance con Hinata?**

**a) siiiii romance romance**

**b) ¬¬ no, que ese hiperactivo tonto cabeza hueca se quede solo**

**c) Hinata es mucha cosa para el, mejor queden como amigos**

**d) Ninguna de las anteriores**

**e) otra opcion**

**jejejej voten pliiiissss (carita de perrito abandonado)**

**Bueno eso seria todo, y antes de irme les cuento algo, . ahora admiro a Kiba-kun, jejejej n///n es que vi el capi 60 de naruto y estaba sin su caqueta con pelos o.O esta con otra ropa y de verdad se veia muy kawaiiii n.n, nu porta que tengas carita de perro, te quelo igual jajaja, ahora si. xauuuus**

**Cuidense, kiiiisssss**

**y mxas gracias por sus reviews, sigan dejando mas plissss, asi sabre de que verdad les guta la historia. **

**Dark Jasmy --- Dai-kun que bellos ojitos tienes nyyyaaa /// **


	6. Cap 6

**Nota: **la contestasion a la encuesta es que si va haber NaruHina, . Si alguien eligio otra opcion les pido mil disculpas, pero mayoria gana :P, si no les agrada la pareja, saltense las partes que salgan ellos y lean el SasuSaku que les digo n.n cada vez se va a poner mas interesante, bien ahora si sigan con la historia, pd: para que los que no les gusta el NaruHina tratare que no se note mxo jejeje.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**Dias De Lluvia  
**

**- Cap 6 -**  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
- muchas gracias jovenes por traerme este encargo - agradecio un anciano

- no ahi de que - dijo Naruto

- deberian quedarse esta noche, se los pido como agradecimiento -

- por mi no hay problema¿que dices Hinata? - la miro

- eh... - empezo a jugar con sus dedos - claro...Naruto-kun

- bien, pasen por aqui -

**Los dos se dispusieron a seguir al anciano **  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**Sakura acariciaba despacio la cara de Sasuke, ambos se encontraban descansando, hasta que Sasuke se quedo dormido. Ella estaba muy agradecida con el, la habia sacado un poco de esa carcel que le impusieron sus padres. En verdad nunca penso que el frio y distante joven, en el fondo era un joven amable y dispuesto a dar cariño si se lo proponia.**

- Sasuke...te amo como no tienes idea - susurro antes de caer profundamente dormida.  
-----------------------------------------------------------**  
Naruto y Hinata comian en silencio en la pequeña habitacion que les dio el anciano. Ambos tenian que pasar la noche ahi, los dos solos en la misma habitacion, Hinata se sonrojo al recordar las palabras dichas por el anciano, "solo tenemos una habitacion, las demas estan ocupadas, pero eso no sea problema para ustedes dos - el sonrio picaramente -".**

- sucede algo Hinata - dijo Naruto al ver lo rojisima que estaba el rostro de ella.

- he...no...nada Naruto-kun -

- bien, ire a dar una vuelta para que te puedas poner la yukata - se puso de pie y salio de la habitacion

**Hinata dio un suspiro. Tomo la yukata y empezo a sacarse la ropa y ponerse la que iba a dormir.**

**Luego se acosto en el futon con la vista puesta en el techo. A los pocos minutos llego Naruto ya cambiado, el tambien se acosto en el futon - literalmente ambos futones se encontraban a unos pocos cms de distancia.**

- buenas noches Hinata - dijo Naruto y apago la lampara que se encontra a su lado

- buenas noches Naruto-kun - contesto con voz suave

**Al poco rato Naruto ya se habia dormido, en cambio Hinata no. Miro al joven que se encontraba a su lado. Sintio mucha pena al sentir que de verdad le atraia mucho, pero que el jamas lo sabria ya que ella era muy timida, y al parecer a el le gustaba las chicas mas activas en todo sentido. Dirijio su mirada ahora a la mano de el, poso con un poco de miedo su mano sobre la de el y se quedo mirando el techo.**

- te quiero Naruto-kun -  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**Al dia siguiente...**

- Sasuke, no entres asi al baño - grito la joven que se estaba tapando su cuerpo con lo primero que encontro

- vamos Sakura, no te alteres tanto - se fue acercando a ella.

**El agua de la ducha aun seguia corriendo, asi que Sasuke se estaba mojando con ropa y todo.**

- no tienes de que avergonzarte - se acerco a la boca de ella.

**La beso de una forma tierna y salvaje a la vez, la prenda que cubria lo poco y nada de su cuerpo termino tirada en el piso de la ducha, poso sus manos en la cintura de Sasuke y el la acerco mas a si. Ahora si que estaba completamente mojado, pero eso no le importaba. Ella se separo de el y le saco polera que andaba trayendo y nuevamente se besaron, con las traviesas manos que recorrian el cuerpo mojado de ambos, ahora ardiendo de deseo.**  
-----------------------------------------------------------**  
Sasuke despues de ese placentero baño se dispuso hacer el almuerzo. Esta vez lo quizo hacer el para asi complacer en todo a Sakura, de una forma u otra le esta dando las gracias por hacer compañia a su solitario corazon.**

- espero que te guste la comida Sakura - le susurro al oido, puso el plato frente a ella

**Sakura agarro los palillos y tomo lo que parecia ser un pedazo de carne.**

- esta muy bueno Sasuke, no sabia que supieras cocinar tan bien -

- bueno, deber aprender hacer algunas cosas cuando vives solo -

- pero ahora no estas solo Sasuke...me tienes a mi - un sonrojo aparecio en su rostro

**El sonrio y tambien comenzo a comer.**

**Despues de la comida, ambos se recostaron en el sillon, se abrazaron con ternura. Pasaron varios minutos asi, hasta que alguien interrumpio el momento romantico de ambos.**

- Sakura, se que estas ahi, abre la puerta de inmediato - la voz sonaba ruda y llena de furia

- es mi padre - Sakura se puso de pie y empezo a temblar

- calmate Sakura - el la abrazo - esconde en la habitacion y no salgas de ahi hasta que te diga

- Sakura abre ya la maldita puerta - seguia gritando

- ve Sakura, yo me encargo -

**Sakura casi tuvo que ser arrastrada hasta la habitacion, alli ella la cerro con seguro y apoyo su frente en la puerta, asi podia escuchar todo.**

**Sasuke abrio la puerta y el hombre entro a la fuerza.**

- dime donde esta mi hija - hablo de golpe

- de quien me habla, señor -

- no te hagas el imbecil, se que tienes a mi hija Sakura escondia aqui, quiero que me la entreges ya - su tono de voz se hacia cada vez mas fuerte

- yo no tengo a nadie, ahora vayase de mi casa antes de que lo eche a patadas de aqui -

**No pasaron unos segundos antes de que sintiera un fuerte golpe en el rostro.**

- no me quedare tranquilo chiquillo estupido, cuando menos te lo esperes vendre nuevamente a buscarla, y esa vez si me la llevare de aqui como sea - se fue cerrando la puerta de golpe

**Sakura salio y fue corriendo hacia Sasuke se agacho a la altura de este. Comenzo a llorar.**

- lo siento Sasuke, todo esto es mi culpa, perdoname -

- no llores Sakura, tu no tienes la culpa - el le acaricio la mejilla

- Sasuke... -

- es mejor irnos de aqui - se puso de pie ayudado por Sakura - ese sujeto vendra por ti nuevamente y es mejor estar lejos de el. Se nota a primera vista que es muy fuerte, y yo solo no podre protegerte -

**Ella lo abrazo.**

- por el momento alejemos de aqui Sakura - le dio un beso en la cabeza.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**Sasuke y Sakura tomaron algo de ropa y se fueron a esconder a la cascada, el lugar favorito de ambos.**

- Sasuke estas herido, dejame curarte - tomo un frasco de su pequeño bolso.

**Con delicadeza le empezo a echar la crema el la comisura del labio de el, Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir un poco de presion.**

- lo siento, te hize doler - pregunto Sakura

- no, no es eso -

**Ahora un silencio los invadia, Sasuke acaricio la mejilla de Sakura, se fue acercando a ella.**

- no te pongas triste Sakura - dijo en un susurro

- te amo, Sasuke - confeso tambien en un susurro

**El se fue acercando mas a ella, dandole un beso suave, delicado, que apenas se llegan a tocar mas alla.**

- te nesecito Sasuke... - dijo entre besos -

**El se fue separando y le dijo muy cerca del oido**.

- estas segura -

**Ella asintio despacio. El nuevamente se acerco a los labios de ella, esta vez si seria mas especial que la vez anterior, queria que Sakura recordara este momento por siempre.**

**Continuara...  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
O.O veo ira en sus ojos, . no me maten por dejarlo ahi, soy muy joven para morirrrrr. Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, hice lo mejor que pude, es que he estado un poco enfermita, y con esto de que ya entre a clases mi cabeza ya se empezo a fundir :P. El preximo capi viene el ansiado LEMON jijijiji . Y sobre la encuesta gano el NaruHina, u.u conte dos votos mas el de Kokeshi y el de un amigo que nunca m deja reviews pero si m lo dice personamente :P. Aparecio el padre de Sakura o.O la persona que podria separar a estos tortolitos T.T.  
**

**Sigan dejando reviews, plis n.n, haci continuare con mas ansias el fics.**

**Y mxas graxias por sus reviews, T.T n verdad les gusto la historia. esto me hace muy happy.**

**Bien nos vemos en el proximo capi, xauuus, cuidense. kiisss, abraxoos**

**Dark Jasmy ---- cn el cerebro fundido al 101**


	7. Cap 7

**Dias De Lluvia**

**- Cap 7 -**

**Advertencia: este capi contiene LEMON, si no te gusta, mejor no leas xD. **  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**El nuevamente se fue acercando a ella, empezo a darle un beso suave y lento, un beso que se estaba haciendo una tortura. Sakura por su parte se abrazo al cuello de Sasuke y se empezo a recargar en el, de modo que ella quedo sobre el. Sasuke puso ambas manos en la espalda de Sakura y el beso que antes era suave y lento, se convirtio en un con mas pasion y deseo, una batalla donde ninguno queria perder.**

**Sasuke se volco, ahora quedando encima de ella, se separo de sus labios, y con una de sus manos agarro las dos muñecas de ella y las puso arriba de su cabeza, mientras que la otra mano estaba posada en la cintura de Sakura. El se acerco al oido de ella.**

- te juro que este momento, jamas lo olvidaras - susurro dandole un beso despues y asi bajando su recorrido.

**El besaba el cuello de Sakura, causandole un tortura, pequeños y cortos gemidos salian de su boca. Quria liberar sus brazos, pero el la tenia muy bien agarrada. Sasuke seguia en lo suyo, besando el cuello de ella, y bajando un poco mas, hasta posarse en el nacimiento de sus pechos, hay se deleito mas, causandole mas gemidos a Sakura, la otra mano del apretujaba la cintura de ella, he iba bajando mas, hasta posarse en sus muslos.**

**Sakura ya no aguantaba mas, asi que con la poca cordura que le quedaba empujo a Sasuke, hasta nuevamente quedar ella sobre el. Ahora Sakura empezaria su tortura con el, dandole suaves besos, que parecian un simple roze de labios, fue bajando hasta que sus labios tocaron el cuello de Sasuke, causandole un gruñido que exito a Sakura.**

**Sasuke ya no aguantaba mas, se sento quedando con Sakura entre sus brazos, poso ambas manos en la cintura de ella y fue subiendo la polera hasta quitarsela, quedando solo con la ropa interior, guio una mano hacia la espalda y con gran facilidad le quito esa molestosa pendra, dejando libre asi los pechos de ella. Sasuke se fue acercando a ellos, hasta por fin tocarlos con sus labios, mientras besaba uno, una de sus manos se encargaba de masajear el otro, y la otra mano de Sasuke fue bajando por su torso hasta llegar a la parte intima de ella, el empezo acariciarle esa parte, causandole mas placer a Sakura.**

**Habilmente Sakura pudo sacarle la polera a Sasuke, ahora ella tocaba el torso de el disfrutando el rozo que se producia.**

**Ahora nuevamente se besaban en los labios con mas deseo.**

- porfavor...Sasuke - suplicaba entre besos

**Ambos quitandose el resto de ropa que les quedaba, se entregaron, el se entro en ella, lentamente, asi para disfrutar mas, cosa que a Sakura no le gusto, asi que ella empujo sus caderas y asi pudo sentir a su amado completamente dentro de ella. Se empezaron a mover lentamente hasta que el ritmo se acerlero en ambos empujando para sentir mas friccion. Los gemidos de ambos eran tapados por el ruido que hacia la cascada al caer.**

**Al cabo de un rato, donde ambos estaban agotados, se abrazaron respirando agitadamente, y con sudor perlado en sus cuerpos. Sasuke la abrazo con mas fuerza, impidiendo salir de ella todavia.**

- aun no - suplicaba respirando entre cortado

**Sakura ni se hizo de rogar y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, callendo en un sueño profundo, que luego de un rato Sasuke imito.**  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
- adios - decia Naruto agitando su mano - muy Hinata...quieres que te acompañe a tu casa

- ah...he...claro Naruto-kun - susurro bien bajo

- he...no te oi bien Hinata - sonrio - pero lo tomare como un si

**Naruto empezo andar, Hinata se quedo atras, sus piernas no le respondian**

- Hinata, vienes - dijo Naruto

- claro - empezo a caminar al lado del

**Hinata miraba de reojo a Naruto, sabia a la perfeccion que el jamas se fijaria en ella - y segun ella - era muy poco para alguien como Naruto.**  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
** Luego de estar un largo rato abrazos en aquella cueva, ambos se vistieron y salieron de alli tomados de la mano.**

- Sasuke, te veo algo preocupado, sucede algo - le pregunto Sakura al ver la cara de tenia

- tu padre anda cerca, lo presiento - dijo deteniendose

- eso te preocupa demasiado, sierto - ella se detuvo a su lado

- me enfrentare a el, cueste lo que cueste - apreto su puño con fuerza

- Sasuke... - ella abrazo al joven apegandose mucho a el

**Sasuke correspondio este gesto pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Sakura.**

**- siento interrumpirlos par de tortolitos, pero la fiesta llego a su fin - hablo un hombre desde la rama de un arbol**

**- padre... - logro articular Sakura con voz debil**

**El hombre dio un gran salto del arbol y se paro a unos metros de distancia de donde estaba Sasuke y Sakura. Sasuke aparto a Sakura de si y fue a pararse frente a aquel hombre.**

- Sakura, es mejor que te refugies, yo me encargare de este sujeto -

- pero Sasuke... -

- solo ve - dijo Sasuke mirandola de reojo

- si ve, querida hija, que cuando acabe con este mocoso, le seguiras tu - empezo a reir

**Esto produjo mas furia en Sasuke, sacando asi una kunai y abalanzandose al tipo le empezo a atacar.**

**Continuara...**  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**Gomennn T.T se q esta corto, pero x causas del liceo el tiempo no m da :P. Pero espero q este capi les haya gustado. Kokeshi hizo lo mejor q pudo cn su LEMON, ella esta atareada q yo.**

**Pero no se preocuopen, va a ver mas LEMON, puede q sea en este fics, o en mis otros fics xD.**

**Iap los dejo, mxas graxias x sus reviews, m hacen muy happy . sigan dejando n.n plis. Y ¿quien ganara la pelea?¿a hara Naruto respecto a Hinata?¿y...la Inner de Sakura, que paso con ella?¿algun dia volaran los cerdos?¿me callare alguna vez?...**

**Xauus, cuidense, pasenla bn.**

**Dark Jasmy ---- Esto contigo**


End file.
